Radio de Diamond City
|couverture = Le Commonwealth L'Île Nuka-World |quêtes = Histoire de confiance }} Diamond City Radio est une station radio située à Diamond City et dont les chansons sont diffusées dans tout le Commonwealth en 2287. Au début du jeu, la station de radio joue un total de 37 chansons, à l'exclusion de celles de Magnolia. Histoire La station diffuse un large éventail de musique, notamment des titres d’avant et d’après-guerre, et dont certaines sont écrites et interprétées par Magnolia. La station comprend des chansons de Galaxy News Radio de ''Fallout 3''. C’est également la première station de radio de la série Fallout à jouer de la musique rockabilly des années 50, et pas seulement des chansons pour proto ou de rockabilly occidentales pour lesquelles les stations de radio des jeux précédents étaient connues. Il met en vedette DJ Travis qui fait des remarques adaptées à ce qui se passe dans le jeu. Si ce dernier est tué, il sera remplacé par Sheng Kawolski en tant qu'animateur radio. Musiques et chansons diffusées * ''A Wonderful Guy'' de Tex Beneke, avec Claire Chatwin (1949) * ''Accentuate the Positive'' de Bing Crosby (1945) * ''Anything Goes'' de Cole Porter (1934) * ''Atom Bomb Baby'' de The Five Stars (1957) * ''Butcher Pete'' (Part 1) de Roy Brown (1950) * ''Butcher Pete'' (Part 2) de Roy Brown (1950) * ''Civilization'', aussi appelée Bongo Bongo Bongo, de Vic Schoen et de son Orchestra avec Danny Kaye et The Andrews Sisters (1947) * ''Crawl Out Through the Fallout'' de Sheldon Allman (1960) * ''Crazy He Calls Me'' de Billie Holiday (1949) * ''Dear Hearts and Gentle People'' de Bob Crosby et The Bob Cats (1949) * ''Easy Living'''' de Billie Holiday'' avec Teddy Wilson et son Orchestra (1937) * ''Good Rocking Tonight'' de Roy Brown avec Bob Ogden et son Orchestra (1947) * ''Grandma Plays the Numbers'' de Wynonie Harris (1949) * ''Happy Times'' de Bob Crosby (1949) * ''He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll'' de Betty Hutton (1950) * ''I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire'' de The Ink Spots (1941) * ''Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall'' de Ella Fitzgerald et The Ink Spots (1944) * ''It's a Man'' de Betty Hutton (1951) * ''It's All Over But the Crying'' de The Ink Spots (1947) * ''Keep A Knockin'' de Louis Jordan (1939) * ''Maybe'' de The Ink Spots (1940) * ''Mighty, Mighty Man'' de Earl Barnes et son Orchestra, avec Roy Brown (1948) * ''One More Tomorrow'' de Marjorie Hughes, avec Frankie Carle et son Orchestra (1946) * ''Orange Colored Sky'' de Stan Kenton, avec Nat King Cole (1950) * ''Personality'' de The Pied Pipers, avec Johnny Mercer (1946) * ''Pistol Packin' Mama'' de Vic Schoen et son Orchestra, avec Bing Crosby et The Andrews Sisters (1943) * ''Right Behind You Baby'' de Ray Smith (1958) * ''Rocket 69'' de Todd Rhodes et His Toddlers, avec Connie Allen (1951) * ''Sixty Minute Man'' de Billy Ward and his Dominoes (1951) * ''The End of the World'' de Skeeter Davis (1962) * ''The Wanderer'' de Dion (1961) * ''Undecided'' de Chick Webb et son Orchestra, avec Ella Fitzgerald (1938) * ''Uranium Fever'' de Elton Britt (1955) * ''Uranium Rock'' de Warren Smith (1958) * ''Way Back Home'' de Bob Crosby et The Bob Cats (1935) * ''Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On'' de Big Maybelle (1955) * ''Worry Worry Worry'' de The Three Suns, avec The Sun Maids et Artie Dunn (1949) Chansons de Magnolia En rendant visite à Magnolia, à Goodneighbor, ses chansons seront ajoutées à la liste des chansons de la radio. * ''Baby It's Just You'' * ''Good Neighbor'' * ''I'm the One You're Looking For'' * ''Man Enough'' * ''Train Train'' Sponsors Plusieurs sponsors aident à maintenir la radio de Diamond City sur les ondes. Les sponsors suivants sont périodiquement mentionnés par Travis : Notes * Travis mentionnera régulièrement les réalisations du joueur. Par exemple, quelque temps après que l'Unique Survivant ait terminé la quête Sanctuary pour les Miliciens du Commonwealth, on entendra Travis mentionner le fait qu'une nouvelle colonie a été fondée à Sanctuary Hills. * Travis commentera régulièrement de nombreuses quêtes terminées par l'Unique Survivant. * Après avoir terminé la quête principale d'une des factions, Travis en parlera à la radio. * Malgré les 317 km qui séparent Boston de Far Harbor, la radio de Diamond City peut être clairement entendue sur l'Île grâce aux efforts d'un habitant pour réparer la tour radio qui s'y trouve. Apparition(s) La radio de Diamond City peut uniquement être entendue dans ''Fallout 4'' et ses DLCs de ''Far Harbor'' ''Nuka-World'''' dont l'action se déroule dans d'autres endroits du Commonwealth. Bugs * Pour des raisons inconnues, la station de radio restera silencieuse (les autres stations fonctionneront parfaitement), et ce même si vous êtes à portée. Pour résoudre ce problème, dormez ou attendez 24 heures et la situation redeviendra normale. * La station de radio jouera deux chansons en même temps. * Il peut arriver que la station de radio interrompe une chanson et en lance une autre. * Après avoir terminé la quête Une histoire de confiance, Travis peut ne de la pub que pour Commonwealth Weaponry. Les nouvelles et la musique ne sont pas affectées par ce bug. * Après avoir terminé la quête Opération souterraine et voler Hancock, et avant de terminer la quête Une histoire de confiance, Travis dira, en ce qui concerne la réputation de Hancock : ''"Même si je ne connais pas personnellement Mr. Hancock, sa réputation suggère qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne... euh, goule... que vous auriez envie de croiser dans la rue". Au lieu de : "Si vous connaissez Hancock ou avez entendu les histoires que j'ai entendues sur lui, vous avez peut-être été surpris de la tournure des événements".en:Diamond City Radio Vidéo Chansons de la radio de Diamond City - Fichiers de Fallout 4 es:Radio de Diamond City (radio) pl:Radio Diamond City (stacja radiowa) ru:Радиостанция Даймонд-сити Catégorie:Radio de Diamond City Catégorie:Stations de radio de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Diamond City